Escape
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Beth despertó sintiéndose perdida y lo estuvo más aún cuando la vio. Ahora debe tomar una decisión; irse o quedarse. Porque quizás escapar sea la única salida que tiene.


¡Hola a todos!

Bien, les cuento; esta historia surgió esta semana después de ver los trailers de capítulo 5x04. Todo lo que leerán es el mero deseo de esta "escritora"; ojala sucediera algo así, pero sinceramente no lo creo... así que dejeé que mi imaginación volara y volara hasta esto.

Espero que les guste y disfruten.

Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Escape**

Beth la miró y sacudió la cabeza. No podía delatarse, no podía hacer ningún gesto de conocimiento.

Ayudó a trasladarla y ponerla en una de las habitaciones que estaban aisladas. De alguna manera ella, Carol, había perdido el conocimiento y el médico no había sido capaz de despertarla. Beth se sentía preocupada, feliz y angustiada.

Hacia unos días que había despertado en aquel lugar, en aquel hospital. Había sido algo realmente impactante despertar conectada a una vía intravenosa y con un camisón de hospital. Fue en ese momento cuando ante ella aparecieron dos personas: Dawn Lerner, una policía muy seria y de mal humor, y el doctor Steven Edwards, simpático y con muchos conocimientos. Después de que le explicaran el porqué estaba ahí, Beth conoció a más personas y aún no es capaz de retener sus nombres. Sinceramente lo único que desea es salir de ahí.

Y lo intentó claro que sí, pero se vio interceptada por un tipo que apenas había visto. Desde ese instante le han vigilado cada movimiento, cada respiración y parpadeo que ha dado.

— ¿Beth?

Ella fijó sus ojos azules en el doctor — ¿Qué sucede?

—Puedes vigilarla un momento, ¿Cierto? —el temor en la pregunta se vio reflejado. Él no deseaba dejarla sola. Él ni nadie deseaba que intentara escapar de nuevo.

La rubia solo asintió.

Carol era algo que no esperaba. No esperaba, aún, encontrarse con personas de su _"familia"_.

La mujer tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que era obvio que no despertaría aún. Se preguntaba porque ella, precisamente, estaba ahí o al menos en la cercanía del hospital. Se preguntó por los demás, como estarían, como estaría su _hermana_, pero, por sobre todos, como estaría Daryl. Aún no sabe cómo llegó ahí, sus recuerdos terminan cuando él le exigió irse por la ventana, luego corrió y… todo se nubla.

—De acuerdo puedes irte —las palabras fueron un alivio que Beth percibió. Se dio cuenta de que ese pudo haber sido un buen momento para escapar. Se dio cuenta de que tendría pocos momentos para intentarlo.

La chica miró a Carol un momento antes de irse de la habitación. Realmente no le convenía que ellos supieran que conocía a la mujer.

Horas más tarde, se encontraba apoyada en una de las murallas de su habitación. No había podido ver a Carol ni siquiera habían informado como estaba la _"recién llegada"_. Simplemente actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Beth?

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Noah un chico que había conocido ahí — ¿Qué pasa?

Él miro por sobre su hombro y luego a ella —Es hora.

Cierto…

Lo había olvidado, más bien lo había suprimido al ver a Carol. ¿Sería egoísta irse y dejarla ahí? ¿Podía irse sabiendo que ella estaba inconsciente? ¿Podía? ¿Quería?

—Yo…

—Es ahora o nunca. Escucha, ni Lerner ni Edwards están aquí ahora. Según averigüe están abajo, en la morgue, haciendo no se qué cosa.

Beth se retorció incomoda. Tenía una idea muy vaga del porque estaban ahí y mucho tenía que ver con aquel policía idiota que intentó… intentó… violarla.

Suspiró temblorosamente.

El mundo, la gente, la gran mayoría, eran una mierda. Definitivamente no quedaban personas buenas en un mundo apocalíptico. Definitivamente su grupo, su padre y Daryl era lo único que podía rescatar.

— ¿Vienes o no? —la voz del chico se escuchó impaciente y temblorosa.

Beth se sintió desfallecer cuando contesto: —De acuerdo.

…

Había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para ver donde escondían las armas. Beth solo deseaba una en particular y cuando tuvo el cuchillo entre sus manos supo que haría cualquier cosa para salir de ahí.

Se sentía egoísta y muy mal mientras corría por los pasillos que, según Noah, eran los que le llevarían a la salida. El camino no fue fácil. El lugar estaba lleno de obstáculos que no habían predicho, había sitios donde los caminantes surgían sin sentirlos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Noah y ella miraban la única salida posible: el ascensor. Beth no sabía si confiar en él o no, en realidad había seguido su instinto al irse a tientas por el hospital.

—Debemos bajar —él la miró un momento—. Iré yo primero —decidió mientras se acercaba.

Quizás habían sido aquellas palabras las que hicieron un click en su cabeza —Yo iré primero —su voz sonó firme como nunca antes y dio paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Segura?

Beth lo miró de reojo antes de sentarse e iluminar con la linterna el grueso cable del ascensor —Muy segura —contestó antes de agarrarse de su única vía de escape.

…

Ciertamente la bajada fue algo más complicada. Mentiría si no dijera que el miedo la corroía a cada segundo, pero también sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Ser primera era un riesgo, pero ir detrás también lo era.

Se deshizo lo más rápido que pudo de la puerta en el techo del ascensor. Iluminó el interior de este dándose cuenta de que había unos caminantes despedazados, más no vivos. Decidida bajó con algo de dificultad y algo tambaleante avanzó. Pocos pasos había dado cuando se dio cuenta de que no sentía a Noah. Se giró y esperó unos segundos. Él no aparecía.

El pánico apareció estableciéndose en su pecho, y tembló de miedo y llanto contenido. Se mordió el labio. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la salida. ¿Debía volver? ¿Debía volver para saber que había pasado con Noah? ¿Cómo estaba Carol? No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba angustiada y nerviosa. Sentía miradas invisibles, sentía pasos falsos deslizarse por el corredor, sentía murmullos y jadeos ahogados de caminantes que estaban afuera.

Se movió más por miedo que por querer salir de ahí. Se sentía traidora y egoísta.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada como esperaba y habían demasiados caminantes como para destruir el vidrio. Moriría. Salir sola era su sentencia de muerte por haber dejado sola a Carol y no volver por Noah.

Miró nerviosa y ansiosamente a todos lados encontrando una ventana abierta un poco más allá; era su oportunidad. Su única oportunidad de salir a un mundo que desconocía totalmente.

Se movió rápidamente hacia allí y ayudada por algunos objetos se subió. Las calles, la cuidad en sí, estaban totalmente atentadas de caminantes que destruían e infectaban todo a su alrededor. Se preguntó de pronto si Noah estuviera en su lugar volvería a por ella. Se pregunto si él hubiese ido primero ella estaría ahora de regreso y él afuera.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tras ella.

—Baja lentamente de la ventana.

Lerner, la jodida policía malhumorada.

Beth se quedó quieta. Literalmente tenía las dos piernas afuera.

—Gírate despacio.

—Debo irme, Lerner.

La policía sonrió —No iras a ningún sitio, niña. Tu compañero fue muy amable en decirnos sus planes.

—Prefiero morir —la miró de reojo y saltó.

La caída fue brusca a pesar de que la separaba un metro del piso. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando se puso de pie, las balas no se hicieron esperar. Beth sacó el cuchillo cuando algunos caminantes se desviaron hacia ella. Estaba afuera. Estaba, de cierta forma, a salvo. Solo necesitaba mantenerse con vida y utilizar las pocas enseñanzas de Daryl.

…

Poder correr había sido una fortuna de cual se estaba aprovechando.

Jadeaba sin control y el sudor resbalaba por su rostro. El jodido traje del hospital era una incomodidad a esas alturas.

No sabía cuánto había corrido. Solo era consciente de la cantidad de caminantes con los que se había topado y matado.

Estaba completamente segura del lugar a donde iba, por lo menos así se lo demostraba el rastreo que había hecho. Lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de aquel lugar. A un rondaba por su mente Noah y Carol. Si pensaba mucho en ellos se devolvería, por esa razón los desechaba pronto.

—No te muevas.

Beth dio un respingo cuando escuchó una voz. No había llegado tan lejos para que nuevamente la secuestraran. Los pasos destruían todo alrededor; las pequeñas ramitas, los insectos, su sentido común y sus ganas de salir corriendo sin importarle nada.

—No me hagas daño —su voz salió vacilante y temblorosa. Las pisadas pararon y el silencio reino en el bosque.

— ¿Beth?

Beth jamás hubiese esperado aquello. Se giró completamente, y creyó que moría y vivía al mismo tiempo —Daryl.

El agotamiento se fue a la parte más honda de su corazón y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él. Daryl había soltado la ballesta antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos. El abrazo más intenso y esperado. El abrazo más duradero y reconfortante. Jamás había pensado que lo necesitaba tanto hasta ese momento. Quiso no separarse. Quiso quedarse así para siempre y por siempre, pero no estaban en un mundo normal.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró él.

Beth lo miró a los ojos, estaban tan cerca —Ahora estoy bien.

Se sonrieron y él se apartó un poco; estaba incomodo, Beth lo supo, pero no dejaría que se alejara. Lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Realmente te extrañe —le declaró sinceramente—. Realmente pensé que no te volvería a ver.

El cazador la abrazó de nuevo —Pensé que no te encontraría.

Beth no deseaba que el momento se acabara, pero inevitablemente Daryl la apartó un momento.

—Debemos seguir —declaró incomodo.

La rubia asintió. Daryl tomó su ballesta colgándola en su hombro.

Beth tímidamente deslizó su mano sobre la de él. Daryl no se alejó Y Beth esperaba que jamás lo hiciera. Algo carcomía en su interior y tenía la vaga idea de lo que era.

—Daryl —él la miró—, necesito contarte algo.

Las aventuras jamás terminarían. Por lo menos había logrado escapar. Por lo menos ahora estaba con Daryl.


End file.
